


Never Embarrassed

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a JJ X reader were they are secretly dating and its because JJ is scared of how the rest of the team will react and the reader thinks it’s because JJ is embarrassed by her but JJ tells her that’s not why and then JJ goes and tells the team they are together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Embarrassed

“(Y/N), what’re you doing here?” JJ asked, sounding slightly alarmed as you walked up to her desk.

“You weren’t answering your phone, and I forgot my keys to the apartment. I’m really sorry, I know you probably don’t wanna be seen here with me…” You apologized and glanced at the man approaching the two of you.

“Hey JJ, gonna introduce me to your friend?” The man smirked and stretched out a hand to you. You shook his hand and gave him a smile. “Derek Morgan.” He smirked.

“(Y/N).” You smiled.

“Wait, (Y/N), what do you mean?” JJ asked, sounding a bit concerned and hurt.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N).” Morgan kissed the back of your hand and gave you a wink as he went back to his desk.

You looked up at JJ and glanced at Derek. “Hey, it’s ok. I get it.” You gave her a quick smile. JJ furrowed her brows and looked at you.

“What do you think is going on?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re embarrassed. Of me.” You said quietly and looked down at the ground, trying to ignore the burning sensation in your cheeks.

“What- no, (Y/N), I could never be embarrassed of you, ok?” JJ cupped your cheeks in her hands and tilted your head up so you were looking at her.

“You’re not?” You asked, your voice barely above a shaky whisper. JJ brought you closer to her and planted a deep kiss right on your lips. Her hands slid down to your waist and you naturally melted into the kiss.

After a couple blissful moments, JJ pulled away and smirked a bit.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked.

“Yeah,” you smiled and nodded. “it does.”  You pulled JJ back into the kiss, leaving the rest of her team to gawk in a mixture of awe and shock at the two of you.


End file.
